As long as you love me
by A.K.A. Producer Sam
Summary: It's 1960 in New York and Rachel is just a singer at a night club. Puck is a greaser in the mafia. After Puck saves Rachel and her sister from bikers one night outside her club, both are forbidden to see each other and they quickly realize fighting for their love is the least of their problems. AU. Fixed Chapter 1. Used to be Beauty and The Greaser!.


**Chapter 1: **

**New York. 1960 **

The Club was a small vacant hole in the wall only few people knew about. The smell of cigarette smoke and rich beer filled the air as well as laughter and clinking glass. An Johnny Cash cover band was playing 'Folsom Prison blues'. A young teenager walked in. He was your classic greaser, his dark hair slicked back, his hands stuffed in his leather jacket. Rather tall, and well built. He had a cigarette in his mouth. His body moved to the sound of the music. Keeping his eyes low to the ground. Scuffing his feet.

He sat down in the center, where the poker table was.

"So, what am I missing?" he asked flicking the smoke.

"You really have to do that in my face?" Samuel Evans asked. "I'm trying to quit."

"Than you shouldn't be a bar that allows smoking," Noah Puckerman replied back, patting Sam's back "Common Sense there Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy,"

"Alright, Alright. Don't get your panties all in a tight wad there Sammy. Okay," Sam rolled his eyes.

"So fill me in," Puck said, Sam looked

"Finn hasn't flinched all deck. Think he's struggling with the concept of the game. His minds a little slow at this,"

"Hey!" he said "Just remember I can hear you. And I'm packing, so just remember I can blow your head off at any time and no one will even ask,"

"Blaine, has been winning all game. I'm thinking he's cheating."

"Not cheating" Blaine said barley taking his eyes off the deck "Just really. Really. Really good"

"Kurt has won a few chips, not much. For his kind though, that's too be expected,"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm stupid," Kurt shot back. "Remember I have guns too, I can shoot a damn clear shot,"

"So, you coming to Starlight later?," Sam asked

"Whats Starlight?" Puck asked. Finn frustratedly put his cards down. He sighed.

"I fold. Sam's right, I don't understand this game at all." he repeated "I fold,"

"Anyways, Starlight is a karoke bar, totally lame. But, it's Friday night. the ladies sing Friday night," he said "And there are some smokin' ladies at Starlight,"

Puck cracked a smile. Eyes lightening up "Sure, sounds good,"

**Line Break...**

Rachel Berry, looked herself in the mirror. After she put her powder on, she snapped the lid shut. She heard a knock on the door, it was her baby sister Marley. Her biggest supporter.

"Do you know what song you're singing tonight. Rachel?" Marley asked.

"I always know what song I'm singing, Marley." Rachel said turning a little at her sister. She stood there and pursed her lips. "Have you ever thought about singing up, you're an amazing singer"

"I don't know if I'm good enough to perform in such a big crowd, and in front of men I always wonder if I'm pretty enough," Rachel stood up and adjusted her sisters dress collar. Marley smiled. From her dressing room, they could here a rendition of 'The way you look tonight' by Frank Sinatra.

"Foolish clown, can't handle the voice of Frank Sinatra," Rachel critisized She looked back at her sister who swallowed hard.

"Marley, you are the most beautiful girl on the planet. More so than me, you have this confidence in your voice. That even if you do screw up. You can always come back out on top,"

"Gee thanks," Marley said.

"Marley, you are so amazing that even Tina Turner would have to give you a standing ovation, after she heard your vocals on stage," That caused her sisters eyes to light up.

"Good luck," Marley told her giving her a kiss on her cheeks. Rachel exhaled.

**...**

Miles away Finn, Sam, Puck, Kurt and Blaine could be heard in their mini cooper. Frank Sanitra was playing on the radio. It being a Friday, the streets of New York where packed with tourists, freak shows, street performers.

"The city that never sleeps," Kurt said looking out the window. Watching a few street performers dance and twirl fire. 

"It's a fine city Kurt." Blaine said putting a hand on Kurt's leg. Kurt glanced down, Blaine jerked his hand back.

Blaine cleared his throat. "How much longer, I can barley handle the gas fumes from this shitty car,"

"Not much," Sam said looking out the window letting his hair flow through the wind, he looks. "Over here Finn" he waved his hand towards him.

Puck turned the car, and parked behind the night club. Music could be heard outside, a gang of bikers sat outside glaring at the five boys who walked up to the short but stalled line.

"What's going on, shouldn't the line be moving?" Puck asked hands stuffed back in his pockets. Shoulders hunched, a little uneasy.

"Relax Puck. No one knows us here."

"So, this is the only placed you haven't caused problems yet. Amazing," Blaine said sarcasticaly.

"I'm surprised someone hasn't pissed him off yet enough to set it on fire," Kurt laughed.

A couple of men dressed in dragged, the guys could easily tell looked at Sam. His eyes darted around.

"Keep it down will ya?" He shot kicking at him a little but missing. Kurt moved back.

"Sorry," he smirked.

The Starlight, was a nicer club than theirs. The place was light up, mostly the stage. The tables had candles in the center of them. The waitors where swaying a long to the music as they placed complementary drinks down. They looked extremly happy and calm, rather than shady and miserable. No waitors had tattoos or probably ever been to jail.

"This is a nice place," Kurt commented. Taking a drink of the liqour "This is actual liqour," he said surprising.

"Calm down." Sam ordered him "You're acting like a kid in candy land,"

Sam was defianatly the leader of the group. He wasn't the brightest of the greasers, but, he wasn't shy about giving orders. He may be bossy once in awhile but, Sam deep down had a good caring heart. And looked out for his brothers more than anyone had ever did.

Finn was the peace maker, the one who made sure everyone was taken care of. Meaning his family. He made sure his brothers and his family where safe and stitched up if anyone had ever gotten hurt.

Puck himself, well he was the one who killed people. He got angry, he went ballastic. But usually when people threatened his family. Like he was that cruel...killing for killing, he wasn't a complete psycho path. He hated to admit it, but he disliked killing. but, he would do anything to protect his family.

"Ladies and gentleman, I want you to give a round of applause for a club regular. Rachel Berry!" Everyone clapped. Finn and Sam looked around annoyed.

"You wanted to come here," Puck reminded Sam. Who shrugged.

Puck sat up straight when he saw the performer. She was beautiful! Oh God, she was beautiful. She had this alluring beauty to her, when the light shinned on her curving around her body. Her smile, was pure perfection, it had this innocence too it.

"Hey," Sam said slapping Puck's chest, "She's hot," Puck shoved his hand away.

Her voice, though. That was just a huge mystery all together.

"At laaaaassst"

Puck sat up straighter and looked around when the audience errupted in a huge roar. He was so amazed, at how long she could hold out just the first sentance.

"My love has come alone

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Oh yeah yeah

At last"

Rachel let a tear fall down. Love songs where always so emotional, so powerful for her. She looked at her sister, who sat in the front row. She smiled. Marley always gave her the confidence to keep performing. Even when she was unsure she could.

"The skies above are blue

My heart was wrapped up in clover

That night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to

A dream that I can call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah, yeah

You smiled, you smiled

Oh and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

for you are mine..."

It was dead silent. As Rachel finally sang the last verse.

"At laaaaassst"

Rachel stuffed her hands in her mitten warmers, she smiled at her sister who smiled at her back. She wiped her eyes before stepping down, listening to the audience clap.

**Line Break...**

"I signed up for next Friday night," Marley told her sister as they walked out of the club.

"Really. Oh Marley, I'm so proud of you" Rachel said. Rachel pulled her sister close, as they walked towards a biker gang, sitting on their motorcycles. One looked. Rachel knew him as Jessie St. James, dating briefly but Jessie was too ashamed of bringing her around.

"Hey, pretty ladies," Jessie said Rachel pulled her sister closer. "It's not safe for you to be here, walking 'round at night"

"Not now, Jessie," she told Marley.

"Jessie, do you to know each other?" Jessie's friend, Sebastain asked.

"No, Zeb I don't," he lied. Looking at Rachel, deep in the eyes. "But, I'd like too,"

Puck and his friends stepped out of the club,

"I'm gonna smoke outside before we leave." Puck said

"Than smoke it out here, I don't want that smell in the car," Blaine said.

"I'm trying to quit too," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Puck said going to light up his cigarette. Puck saw a group of bikers standing in a circle. "Any trouble," Puck asked

"Nope," Jessie said popping the 'P'

Puck glanced closer and noticed Rachel and another younger girl standing in the middle of the circle. Causing his blood to boil, if there was one thing Puck hated the most it was people who terrorized woman for no reason.

"You know the thing about bikers is" Puck said getting their attention, causing them to turn around. "I don't like them," he said. Pulling out his switch blade, he stabs it in the motorcycle seat and staires at the bikers. They moved back, holding their hands up. Jessie took a swing at Puck.

"Son of a bitch," Sam said. Grabbing his baseball bat out of the trunk of the car and slamming it shut. He runs towards the group. Finn, Kurt and Blaine follow.

Puck hit Jessie under his chin. Sending him backwards. Jesse launched quickly back up and punched him several times in the face. He tried holding him up away from him. Puck used the bat and hit underneath his stomach. Sam hit Jesse on the side of his stomach. Jesse cried out.

"Unless any one else wants to end up like they're leader" Sam threatens. Holdng the bat "I suggest you leave these two ladies alone."

"Fine," Sebastian said, grabbing Jesse and leaving. "You'll be seeing us later," he threatened.

Puck gasped for air. Rachel nealt down to him.

"Are you okay," she asked touching his bloody cut eye. He gasped a little. "Sorry," she apologized smiling a little, asking again "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he breathed looking at her. "I'm fine."

**Authors note: **

**My information may be incorrect, I got it from the interenet. **

**AU.**

**No Beta. **

**Should I continue this story?**


End file.
